How to Rock Zevie Love
by Haily Roberts
Summary: "Stevie, I-" Zander tried but was cut off quickly by Stevie. "Shhh." She exclaimed calmly. "Just kiss me Zander!" "What?" A confused, shocked voice echoed through the room scaring Stevie out of her sleep.


"Stevie!" Zander exclaimed hugging Stevie close to him. "I love you! So much!"

"I love you too!" Stevie replied happily, but stopped there due to speechlessness.

"Stevie, I-" Zander tried but was cut off quickly by Stevie.  
"Shhh." She exclaimed calmly. "Just kiss me Zander!"

"What!" A confused, shocked voice echoed through the room scaring Stevie out of her sleep. Stevie looked around startled.

"Kacey?" She asked eying the shocked girl standing in front of her. "What's going on?"

"Oh, you know!" Kacey shrugged excitedly. "You just talking in your sleep about your best friend kissing you!" Stevie just starred at her, bewildered, what was she supposed to do now. Its bad enough that this was a reoccurring dream, but now she was talking in her sleep, when she was supposed to be writing a song. All she could think now, was she was damn lucky it wasn't Zander.

"So…?" Stevie asked raising an eyebrow. "How do you know I was dreaming about Robbins!" Stevie asked maybe a little too much on the defensive side.

"How many other Zander's do you know?" Kacey asked.

"Well, you know…" Stevie trailed off her face turning a bright red. Kacey decided to use this as a ticket to embarrass Stevie even further with her best imitation of Stevie's asleep voice.

"Just kiss me, Zander!"

"Just kiss who now?" Non other then Zander Robbins himself came walking in with his stupid brown eyes that always seemed to shine and twinkle even when he was angry with someone. And his stupid brown eyebrows raised, and of course accompanied by his stupid wavy brown hair that was always so haunting, it looked so soft, she could run her fingers through it all day. His gorgeous smile that sent electricity through Stevie's body… and his lips. Oh his lips. And how he let his stupid tongue run over those stupid perfect puffy plump lips. And even the way he held himself. And that stupid laugh that was like bells ringing and twinkling on a fantastic winter day. Or the stupid way that he sang and his voice would echo no matter where you were standing. Just him. He was just too perfect. And of course way out of her league. Not only that but they were in the same band and there must be some kind of rule about not dating your bad mate much less your best friend. He was off limits.

"No one Zander." She explained simply glaring at Kacey before pushing herself off the couch and storming out of the room. It took a minute but she just guessed that Kacey had something to do with what came next.

"Stevie!" She heard Zander call after her. She didn't turn around until she was outside, by her favorite spot under the gorgeous willow tree. She bit her lip hard trying to keep the tears from streaming down her face. "Stevie! Stevie, what's wrong?" Zander asked when he was finally able to catch up with her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." She answered simply not looking at him.  
"Tell me gorgeous." Zander smiled that beautiful smile that set off caution alarms in her head and made her heart jump up and down and all around. "You know you want to!" He laughed poking her belly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Stevie shrugged. Zander leaned forwards and kissed Stevie hard on the lips. Stevie reacted much too quickly for her liking, wrapping her arms around his neck and slowly allowing her fingers to creep up into his hair, his arms wrapped firmly around her waist in turn, pulling her closer by the minute Stevie pulling his head into hers.

"That's okay." Zander shrugged pulling away just a little his spider web lashes tickling her cheek bone as he whispered into her ear. "I don't want to talk either about it either." Stevie decided that she didn't care if they were in the same band or not, best friends or not, how perfect and stupid he was, she loved him, and he seemed to really like her too.

**A/N: So what did you think? Any thoughts? :D**

**I got the idea from a drabble from ****THIS ****story!**


End file.
